12-20
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Birthday story for Akashi; takes place before 'The trials of being a doctor.' Fluff and silliness. Akashi/Kuroko


**12/20**

By Otaku no Baka a.k.a the Fujoshi

This was a pain in the ass because my internet kept going in and out. I developed a muse when I noticed that it was Akashi's birthday today. I wrote this in thirty minute to a hour. I wish I could do other fanfiction like that.

My Hetalia/SMT/999 fandom is going in and out. I'm doing stuff I haven't finished but otherwise my muse for those are in hibernation. Me having a cold doesn't help matters either. I'll get to it eventually.

Pairing is Akashi/Kuroko (with no one topping,) and this takes place before "Trails of being a doctor." You don't have to read that before/after this. I guess this can be a stand alone.

**_Notes:_**

Ueno station is a major railway station in Tokyo's Taito ward

Shibuya is near central Tokyo.

Kuroko and Akashi live in the city of Chiba, which is outside of Tokyo's main district and near the shore line. Also this is the residents of the Oreimo manga/novel/anime cast. Kanasai region is right below the Chubu region and the Chubu region is below/near the Kanto region or in the same region as Chiba.

It can take around 4-5 hours to a day to travel from Sapporo Hokkaido to the main land city in the Kanto region, (which is central Japan.)

Sapporo Snow Festival is actually in January/February.

Shiroi koibito, which translates to white lovers, are a type of white chocolate biscuit only made by the Ishiya Company in Sapporo, Hokkaido. They are basically a souvenir of that region and are impossible to find in the mainland.

I don't Own Kuroko No Basketball obviously. I beta this myself so that's a warning ugh. I tried my best.

* * *

"Tetsuya."

Akashi's voice was clear on Kuroko's iphone. He shifted the object between his neck and shoulder as his hands worked on his project.

"I'll try to make it home as soon as possible." Akashi was in Hokkaido doing a pre Sapporo Snow Festival Shogi tournament before the holidays. The JSA called him up once again to fit in for another shogi player because he was out sick with a bad cold. The red head refused, with the members begging and even asking to pay him double if he would show up since it was outside of his jurisdiction, again.

He kept a low profile because he didn't want the media to embark on him nor his husband; thankfully Kuroko's mock invisibility came in handy so most people don't remember nor notice the 'former eight player.' He usually did Kanto, Chubu, and Kanasai regions for tournaments. He already had enough publicity with being a member of the generation of Miracles. Part of him was paranoid; the last time he went to Kyoto had the back of his mind filled with dread and worry of running into former Rakuzan classmates.

'Why does this situation seem so familiar.' Akashi pondered before he left, kissing his husband good bye and petting Tetsuya #2 before he took the bullet train to Sapporo. He was suppose to be there for a few days only before coming back home in time for his birthday.

The twentieth would make him twenty-two. He didn't want anything off-hand; just some time with his 'family.'

He was in casual clothing, wearing only a black turtle neck sweater and some brown wool slacks. "Once the snow storm lets up I should be home shortly."

Because of a judge error, he had to do a rematch and win again. Then someone else messed up and the had to extend the tournament, so he was a day later than what he should had. The JSA bowed deeply again and again and promised to pay his way back, before a massive snowstorm hit Sapporo.

Akashi heard Tetsuya #2 bark along with Kuroko's good byes before he hung up the phone. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair in frustration.

"Akashi-san-"

The red head turned and look down on the head of the JSA. Even though they were almost the same size the older man still whimpered. Akashi was their 'ace,' who never lost but he was downright scary and the whole association feared his wrath.

"We will do everything in our power to get you back to Chiba-shi, I promise."

* * *

Akashi cursed as he pulled his jacket up further. He wasn't cold, it was just that the people ahead of him wasn't doing a good job blocking the air from hitting his face.

The snowstorm barely let up but it was good enough for people to go outside. Him along with the head of the JSA and a few other shogi players had to walk from the hotel in the snow back to the train station because most of the buses were shut down. The only good thing about this was that the head paid him triple instead of double his normal fee.

He cursed when he looked at the board and realized that his train to Ueno was delayed and there would be no way for him to get back into the city under five hours. Instead he took another train and tried to at least get off the damn island.

The red head grumbled as he tried to get situated in his seat; holding a small bag with a box of shiroi koibito. They were a surprise; He wanted to see his husband's face when he gave him the white chocolate biscuits that were only made in Hokkaido.

He played Shogi as well as puzzle games on his iphone as the train rocked back and forth.

* * *

When Akashi was outside of Tokyo near Shibuya he realized another problem.

Because of the snowstorm he couldn't reach his car. 'Damn you nature.' He shivered as he tried to look at the bus schedule over the snow whipping at his face in the terminal. If his emperor eye had the power he would subdue this storm long enough so he could go home.

The red head sighed and sneezed; he had on enough clothing with a vest under his wool jacket but he was still wet from his voyage of walking from Sapporo to the station. He pulled the wool furry hat down further and tried to weight his options. It was already nine pm and he was tired, rubbing his hands behind his damp gloves as he walked to the closest bus route.

He blinked at someone near one of the intersections as he waited; walking, then running over.

"Daiki?"

Aomine Daiki blinked and pulled up his police man furry hat to regard the shorter male. He was packed in a heavy police parka and a scarf. "Akashi?"

"You're working even in this?"

The purple haired man shrugged. "Yeah; I'm covering a friend's shift." He noticed how red faced his former leader was. "You need a ride back? I know you and Kuroko live pretty far from central."

"Won't that interrupt your work?"

Aomine shrugged. "Nah; I'll radio one of my buddies. We're only out here because there have been some traffic accidents so its no big deal to the chef. Protecting and helping the citizens is a priority and you are a citizen." There was amusement in the man's eyes and Akashi resisted the urge to roll his own.

So Aomine called his friend and he got into the squad car with the other male. The ride was mostly silent; He was used to his buddies or Kagami talking to him as he drove. The purple haired cop pressed his lips together and tried to have patience, using the times that he would hang out with Kuroko as guidance.

Akashi on the other hand had his face leaning on the window as they drove. This wasn't the worse way to spend his birthday; he could count on less than one hand the times he spent his birthday with his parents for the whole day. When he was able enough to understand the concept his mother or father would give him a few pats on the head, some money or a credit card, and force the cooks to make him a cake as they went on their business. In middle school the Kiseki no Sedai would give him a celebration after school, with banners and the whole 'woo ha,' but in high school in Kyoto he spent his birthdays in his dorm in solitary; nobody from his team or other wise remembering. Even with his husband he would spend them alone with him and the dog; the contact with his former team-mates not the same as it was nine years ago.

Once they were near the Chiba district Aomine breathed a sigh of relief. "At least let me walk you to the door."

"I can manage that Daiki, but it wouldn't hurt." Akashi would refuse him further but he was exhausted. It was almost midnight and all he wanted to do was take a bath and lay down with his most likely sleeping husband.

If the JSA called him again around a celebration he would hang up on them and make them pay later.

Akashi rattled his key and opened the door; he covered his face at the sudden intrusion of light. **"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI!"**

Akashi blinked; shock behind his duel color eyes. There was all of the Kiseki no Sedai as well as some of his former Rakuzan classmates. Even some of the Seirin members were here.

"I had my buddy switch shifts with me on purpose so he could look out for you when you came back in the city." Daiki laughed behind him. "I heard from Hayama that you were having issues coming back to Chiba so he gave me the heads up."

Akashi was still stunned. He just stood in the door way with his keys in his hand. Kuroko smiled and walked over, pulling him inside by the hands.

"Your parents couldn't make it so they decided to send you something earlier; it just came in because of the storm." The blue haired male gave his husband two gifts and a note. The red head snapped out of it to open the red color envelope.

_"Seijuro we apologize for not making it and the years of the past. We also apologize for not accepting your decision to marry Kuroko __Tetsuya_. We would like to met your husband one day and we support you in your decision. As you know your father has connections with the JSA so he made sure that you could make it home in time. Happy birthday son."

Akashi laughed and put a hand over his yellow eye; all those years of trying to avoid his parents and not give them any burdens and they ended up being involved anyway.

"Oh...Tetsuya." So caught up in him emotions that the red head almost forgot his package. Kuroko looked confused at first when Akashi gave him the package but blue eyes widen a fraction at the realization.

"Shiroi koibito." His husband smiled and opened the box, eating the sweet slowly. Murasakibara somehow noticed the snacks as well and came over.

"Is that...Hokkaido's famous chocolate biscuits?" He put his hand in the box as well, pulling out a biscuit. He hummed at the buttery good melting in his mouth but his satisfaction was short lived when Akashi pulled him down to his level and tugged on his cheeks.

"Those are for my husband you fool. Control your sweet tooth Atsushi."

"I'm sorry Akashi but these are raaaaaaaaaaaaaare ow." He sobbed as Akashi pulled harder stretching his face really wide apart.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Aomine laughed and the party went full swing. There were drinks, cake, snacks, and tons of food cooked by Himuro, Kagami, and Kuroko.

Akashi swatted someone's hand away from giving him a party hat and blew out the candles; helping serve the cake that was funny enough shaped like him. There was commotion and somehow Kagami and Aomine roped people into playing poker and other games.

The red head had the hassle of dealing with a drunk Riko trying to strip, Junpei cursing, people tracking and spilling stuff on his floor, and Tetsuya #2 tackling Kise Ryouta and almost knocking over his couch. Outside of the few acting a bit too rowdy and suggestive comments it was fun.

The presents ranged from weird with Midorima giving him speciality condoms, ("I know how you...two have sex so I thought it was a good idea...") to stupid with his Rakuzan team giving him him a female furisode, ("We know that you're probably on the bottom and it would be good for Hatsumode-" with Akashi promptly punching Hayama in the face and kicking the others,) to practical, (with Aomine/Kagami giving him a custom wedge shogi pieces and an embroidered tray.)

* * *

It was close to three am when everyone left and Akashi was alone with his husband. The red head sighed as he tried to clean up the mess, with a broom in his hand and nodding off.

"Leave it for the morning." Kuroko's soft voice rang out and the red head frowned. It took a lot for him to not submit to compulsion and actually do what his husband said.

"Akashi." He flopped on the couch and covered his face with a groan. He could feel Kuroko's presence next to him. Thankfully the dog was asleep in their bedroom.

"Hmmmm...Tetsuya...call me like what you did before." He still didn't like it when his husband called him by his last name; not even his parents did that so why would the person he loved do so?

There was silence but Kuroko tried to say it. "Sei-Sei...?"

Akashi shivered but he was too tired to try anything. "Yes?"

"I have one last gift to give you."

Akashi slowly opened his eyes and removed his hand. He sat up and regarded his husband, who had something in his hands.

"I made us both one. I know how cold you get in the winter so I hand-knitted this before winter break." There was a scarf with a picture of their dog, Tetsuya #2 on the edges. It was sky blue like his husband's eyes and he could see the workmanship in the stitches. That would explain why Kuroko would run around, a blue blur, with the dog barking in the background before he would come home.

Akashi touched the scarf in the blue haired male's hands. "I know you want to protect us but its fine; I don't mind being in the spotlight." There was a pause before Kuroko continued. "You don't have to hold back your career for me."

"What about your job?"

Kuroko shrugged and slowly wrapped the scarf around his husband's neck, making sure it fit. He didn't met his eyes, instead focused on the item. "I'll protect the children from the media so you don't have to worry about them. If push comes to shove I'll use my skills." He smiled slightly. "I wouldn't mind seeing you with titles Sei-Sei, so do tournaments and battles out of your region, please. See more of Japan, maybe even the world in the future."

Akashi bit his lip and blushed. "Tetsuya I-" He was at a loss for words for once. "Your interests were always a priority for me."

Kuroko nodded. "I know, that's why I'm happy. This is also why I'm telling you this." There was a twinkle in Kuroko's eyes. "I know how stubborn you are Sei-Sei. If I didn't tell you now you would keep on trying to be my knight."

Akashi snorted. "Of course not Tetsuya; our relationship is based on mutual understanding after all. I would had found out eventually." He leaned over the small gap and kissed him.


End file.
